As understood herein, cloning is a process in which data and/or settings from a master TV are transferred to auxiliary TVs in a network. Auxiliary TVs that have data and/or settings from a master TV transferred to them are referred to herein to as “slaves TVs”. Presently, cloning requires that a storage device, such. as a USB drive, be engaged with the master TV so that data and/or settings files may be loaded onto the storage device. The storage device is then disengaged with the master TV and subsequently engaged with each slave TV to transfer the stored data and/or settings files to the slave TVs. As recognized by the present application, transferring master TV files to multiple slave TVs can be burdensome and consume unnecessary amounts of time and labor.
One particular environment where transferring master TV data and/or settings files to multiple slave TVs can be over-burdensome and laborious is in a hotel TV network. It may be appreciated that engaging a storage device with each of, e.g., 200 slave TVs in a hotel to transfer the master TV's data and/or settings files to each slave TV can be particularly burdensome and time consuming. As understood herein, the present application reduces time, labor, and costs associated with transferring master TV data and/or settings files to multiple slave TVs in a network. However, while some aspects of the present application are described in particular reference to a hotel TV network environment, it is to be understood that the present application may apply to other TV network environments, such as, but not limited to, a home entertainment system and a restaurant entertainment system.